


Marry Me?

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Birthday, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, birthday boy - Freeform, casual proposal, happy birthday woojin, i cant think of any title, i suck at titling, lame ass title, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: “Do you think I'm dumb or are you dumb?”





	Marry Me?

Woojin wakes up to a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Wake up already, birthday boy.”

That makes him sober up a bit. “Birthday boy?”

“Yeah. Happy birthday, Park.” Jihoon grins up at him and pulls the boy to sit up.

“Oh. Thanks, Hoonie.” Woojin mumbles, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. “So.. since it's my birthday, did you prepare a surprise or something?”

“Even if I did, you think I would tell you?” Jihoon scoffs but doesn't resist when Woojin pulls him to kiss him on the lips.

“Probably?” Woojin laughs quietly before getting up to wash.

“Do you think I'm dumb or are  _ you _ dumb?”

“Both?”

Woojin laughs harder when Jihoon punches him on the arms.

 

“Hey, you said this is my birthday, right?” Woojin calls while brushing his teeth and Jihoon who's leaning on the wall raises a brow.

“Yeah. You can check the calendar if you think I'm pranking you.”

“Nah. I just.. I've been meaning to ask you this today, actually.” Woojin continues, spitting out the toothpaste before gathering water to gurgle.

“Shoot.”

“Marry me, Jihoon?” He asks when he spits out the water and reaches for a towel.

Jihoon's eyes widened in surprise before he looks at him in disbelief, passing said towel to him. “Are you seriously proposing to me while brushing your teeth?”

“You prefer those cliché restaurant thing? I can set it up.” Woojin grins at him.

Jihoon bursts out laughing. “No, no. But chicken would be good.”

“Guess our dinner is decided then. But hey, you still haven't answered!”

“But you already know the answer. I won't be wasting my years dating you if I don't want to take this to the next step.” Jihoon argues.

Woojin pouts at that. “I want to hear it from you.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but a fond smile on his lips as he hooks his arms around Woojin's neck. “Yes, I'll marry your dumb ass, Woojin.” He says, lips barely an inch away from Woojin's and Jihoon can smell the mint from the toothpaste he just used.

“Good. Because if you don't, god knows who'll marry yours if not me.”

“Excuse me I have people lining up for a taste of this ass.” Jihoon jokes, humming when Woojin presses their lips in an innocent kiss. “Come on, breakfast is getting cold.”

“Wow, you prepared breakfast? You sure you didn't burn anything down?”

“Me? Preparing breakfast? Who're you kidding. I got us pizza.” Jihoon laughs while leading Woojin out.

 

“Wait.” Woojin stops when Jihoon opens the door.

“What?”

“The ring.” He mumbles and goes to his dresser to grab a velvet box he's hidden for months.

“You're actually being serious.” Jihoon mumbles but gives him his hand when Woojin asked.

“I am. Now with this, you're bound to me forever.” Woojin slips in the ring with a big smile before he presses a kiss on the silver band.

“Same goes to you, fiancé.” Jihoon smiles.

“I like how that sounds but I think I prefer husband a bit better.”

“That might need to wait. Now come on, I want my pizza.”

Woojin chuckles and follows after Jihoon's lead.

 

What he didn't expect is by pizza, Jihoon means their friends dressed up in that ridiculous pizza costume for Halloween.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WOOJINNIE!”

“What the fuck, I was expecting pizza for real.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.11.03


End file.
